Drunken Love
by HellishHandBasket
Summary: First fic. Rated M for sexy times, yo.. Nicky and Rod have some fun. If it's terrible, sorry..


**.DRUNKEN LOVE..**

 _(I DO NOT OWN AVENUE Q NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS)_

 _ **Chapter 1: Long Day At The Office.**._

It's been possibly the worst day Rod could ever experience in his life.

He burnt his toast and his eggs and he was victim to a broken coffee machine.  
It got worse, unfortunately, when he got to his job.

Stacks, scratch that, mountains of paperwork were on his desk when he got there. His boss yelled at him for being late (when he actually wasn't) which made him angry but he really didn't want to lose his job. So, he dealt with it. It might get better..  
How could things get worse?

Ten minutes. It's been ten damn minutes till Hell broke loose at his office..

First, his new neighbour wouldn't shut up on the phone with their "bestie" and it made Rod want to strangle her! He still had some self control though, so he fought against it.  
Then, he wasted the only cup of coffee he could get since his boss was nice enough to let him use the coffee machine. How'd he wast it, you may ask? That annoying parrot of a co worker wasn't paying any attention, pushed her chair out and made Rod fall over and spill his cup all over his chest (thankfully). So he had to clean that up and THEN the worst thing happened.  
The copy machine jammed.  
Which wouldn't be as bad, if his tie somehow didn't get stuck and he nearly choked to death by it. Maybe that would've been better for him..  
Rod decides against it though, because really, what would Nicky do if he found out? Probably just fall apart. Like Rod would do if Nicky disappeared..

Nicky was his.. Well, his everything really, but he was so oblivious to it. Fuck Nicky, why are you so.. So difficult?

Finally!

He can go home! After the copier machine incident Rod just zoned out. All he could do was work and think about Nicky.. Anything in his memories that had his green skinned roommate involved, Rod thought about it. But, work was over and he was surprised to notice that the mountain of papers on his desk was almost down to a puddle. Maybe this day turned alright after all! Wait, scratch that, he still had to survive his way home.. Great.

 ** _Chapter 2 : You Look Tired.._**

"Hey Rod! How was work?" Nicky chirped cheerfully.  
"Uh.. It could've been better. What about yours? Did you do the chores I asked you to do?" Rod said before a much needed yawn.

"Uh huh. Hey you look pretty tired Rod.. Is everything okay?" Nicky questioned curiously.

'This isn't twenty questions, Nick.' "Yes. I'm fine."  
A complete lie, but if Nicky couldn't take a hint about Rod liking him, then he couldn't figure out Rod wasn't telling the truth.

Nicky sighed. "Okay, but if something was wrong, you'd tell me right?"  
'No' "Yes."

And with yet another lie Rod walked in the kitchen, to see a surprise.  
"NICKY! WHY IS THERE BEER ON THE TABLE!?" Rod screamed in confusion and outrage. Nicky showed up in the kitchen as well and gave a  
quick explanation.  
"Oh, uh, sorry Rod. I thought, ya know, we could relax a bit. I do notice things. You always seem tense so I thought we could both unwind a bit.."

Unwind? If Rod did that he would let something out that would definitely NOT help him 'unwind'. On the other hand, if Nicky gets drunk he won't remember.. Screw it.

"You know what, Nicky. Why not." Rod said while reaching for a can. He read the label and noticed it was a decent company, cracked it open and chugged half of it down his throat. Man, he needed that.

"Jeez, wow Rod.. Haven't seen that before.. Well, not since college." Nicky chuckled at that.

When they both had enough money to drink, they drank. Vodka, whiskey, wine, anything they got their hands on and could carry. Rod had to admit that was pretty fun. Except for the hangovers.. He was lucky he even survived his first real one. It felt like someone shot him in the head.. But, Nicky was there to help him. His sweet, nice, loyal-ish Nicky.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had anything cold to drink today."

"Okay, you don't have to get defensive-"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" There it was.  
His shrill voice giving out his classic excuse for hiding his blush. He really needed to work on that if he was going to make it out alive tonight.

 ** _CHAPTER 3 : Can You Get Me a Beer?.._**

They both ended up on the couch slightly leaning on each other. Rod hasn't really said much as Nicky kept clicking through the channels on the TV. He just didn't know what to say.. Here they were, in the process of getting hammered in their apartment, not fighting, not talking, certainly not reading, just sitting. Together.

"Rod? Hey, hellooo.." Nicky said something. Did he ask a question? Rod didn't hear it...

"Y- Yeah Nicky?" Rod slurred. Great, he's already loosing it.

"What, um.. What are ya doing with your hand?"

Some how Rod's hand had landed on Nicky's leg and was drawing invisible circles with his thumb on his thigh. Oh no.

"Oh, um, sorry Nicky! I, um, didn't realize..." Rod was stuttering and he was drunk and he was now.. Blushing? Damnit!

"Oh it's okay Rod! You can keep doing it if you want. I don't mind." Nicky said innocently. God he was so nice to him.

"Hey Rod! Do you want to watch a movie? I mean, we'll probably ignore it anyways but it'll be background noise. What d'ya say?" Nicky was looking down at Rod now, waiting for an answer. 'Of course Nicky, I love you.'

"Uh.. Yeah sure. What do you have in mind?" Rod had stopped moving his hand and was now hugging himself, slowly falling down to lay on Nicky's leg. He was starting to stop caring. It was the alcohols fault for sure.  
"Oh I don't care either.. Hmm... How about this one?" Nicky noticed a movie that seemed to have two guys hugging each other.. Perfect.

"Wait, why that one!? That one seems a little, ya' know, gay?" Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.. This isn't okay.. No, no, no.

"And? Come on Roooood, don't be a party wrecker, we won't even think about it once we drink more." Nicky looked down at Rod again, giving him puppy dog eyes the investment banker couldn't say no to even if he tried.

"Ugh.. Fine."

Rod looked at the floor and slightly nuzzled Nicky's leg like a pillow. A really squishy, soft, warm, lovel- no. No, no, no. He wasn't going there. Not now, not when he was this close to his roommate.

All of a sudden Rod sat up. To Nicky it was like a blur to him as the ginger stood up and walked to the kitchen. Now Nicky was really confused..

"Uh... R- Rod? Where are ya goin'?"

The banker returned with the rest of the liquor Nicky brought home.

"Well, it seems that since you've started the movie, it's time we should.. ya know.. Get more alcohol." Rod said after setting the bottle of vodka and others on the coffee table. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Rod!" Nicky yelled from the couch.

"Yes?"

"Can you get me another beer?"

'I would love to, honey..' "Uh.. Yeah, sure."

Jesus. Good thing sentences like those stayed locked away in his head.. For now.

 ** _CHAPTER 4 : Together.._**

Laughter was filling the apartment Nicky and Rod shared together. They were even laughing together. About the stupidest things in the movie they were actually watching.. Together.

Together. Bonded. As one. Never apart.

Rod seemed to love that word. Every time he thought about it, he thought of Nicky. His perfect smile. His perfect voice. His perfect lips. His perfect everything! Nicky was the description of the word perfect.. Well, according to Rod.

Tonight, though, Rod could only think of one thing. He kept on thinking about how delicious Nicky's lips looked around the neck of a beer bottle.

He'd never think about that if he was sober. Never ever. If he did Rod would start turning red. But tonight was different.

They were both pushing each other whenever one of them made a dirty innuendo about something in the movie, that wasn't to be taken that way. Together Rod and Nicky would just giggle and laugh, pointing at the screen.  
They'd laugh so much that neither could breathe and they were both blushing from the shared silliness of dirty minds at work..

Together.  
Rod and Nicky.  
Nicky and Rod.

 ** _CHAPTER 5 : I Want You.._**

It was midnight when it happened. Maybe one. They didn't care, they couldn't think about anything except each other. It was all falling in place.

One would remember it for the rest of his life, even if his memory would be foggy, and the other would forget it in the morning. Well, not the details.

"Ni -hahaha- NICKY! Stop it! I ca -hahahahaheeheee- can't breathe!"

Once the movie ended Nicky started tickling his best friend after Rod said he was going to bed. The green puppet didn't want the night to end yet. Not even close.

"Say you give up! Say it!" Nicky said, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"FINE! I give up! Ya happy now ya jerk!?" Rod said, but with a smile and his giggling subsiding.

"I am pleased, actually. Cuz I just won something." Nicky announced proudly.

"Well no duh! You practically pounced on me like an animal and pinned me down! How would I stand a chance?" Rod asked grinning at his secret crush.

"Guess you weren't used to having me on top of you, huh?" Nicky looked back at his roommate smirking as he looked at him up and down. He stopped and noticed something, interesting.

He started to laugh again, but Rod wasn't laughing with him.

"Wh- What's so funny, huh tough guy?" Rod was utterly confused. Until he looked down between his legs..

"OH MY GOSH! Nicky I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I'll- I'll be right ba- mmpf!"

Rod was interrupted by another pair of lips covering his. It was so sudden, so good, so.. Wonderful.

Nicky's lips tasted like whiskey and a hint of vodka, but, so did his. Rod could taste something else to. Something that set off a spark in his brain. He pulled back so he could breathe and put his head on the arm rest of the couch.

"N.. Nicky?" Rod was blushing like mad, his now almost full erection begging for some friction from the man on top of him.

"Yeah? What? I know you wanted it Rod. Almost every night you're always saying my name. Ya think I haven't noticed?" Nicky was smirking again, his hands on each side of Rod's head.

"WHAT!? I'm so sorry Nicky! I didn't realize-"

"Shh.." Nicky put his thumb on Rods lips and leaned forward again kissing his neck. Sucking the skin hard enough to make a mark on the area his mouth was just on. Rod moaned.

"I wasn't mad, Rod.. God.. You're really cute when you're flustered. But that's just another reason why I like ya, huh." Nicky bit his lip and moved his right hand behind Rod's head, lifting it up so he could kiss the banker again. This time, harder. Biting at Rod's lip, the ginger moaned again, and opened his mouth.

'This was happening.. This was really happening!' Rod couldn't believe it, but after being bitten a few times by Nicky, had come to the conclusion that he was being kissed by his crush. His description of perfect.

After a while of kissing, Nicky moved down to Rod's neck, finding all his sweet spots on the sensitive flesh.

"N.. Nicky~ ... I.. nng.. I think this.. ah.. this would be better in the bedroom.. Oh God! Nicky!"  
Rod pulled on the thick, jet black/brown hair that belonged to his friend, well wrapping his legs around Nicky's torso. That spot on his neck was going to get brutalized by teeth, Rod was sure of it.

"But we're having so much fun.." Nicky purred in the blue puppets ear. "You might fall asleep if we go there.."

Nicky seemed to have changed to a totally different person, but in a very good way. In the way that made Rod moan a little louder.

"N.. Nicky.. I'm n.. Not gonna fall asleep.. I want this.. I wanted this for so long, I wanted.. Mmm.. I wanted you..." Rod was starting to pant in the green puppets shoulder, grinding his hips only to be stopped.

"Come on then, Rod. I guess once you're naked you'll be squished into something more comfortable." Nicky smirked as he got off Rod and stood up.

"NICKY! Wait, you want to go that far?" Rod asked, standing up slowly as well.

"Only if you want." Nicky wrapped his arms around the slightly taller mans waist, getting dangerously close to Rod's ear. "You want me inside you, don't ya?"

Rod gulped. This was all happening so fast. But he loved every second of it, so why end it?

"Yes.." Rod whispered.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya.." Nicky looked at Rod, and grabbed his neck, squeezing slightly.

"Ah! Y.. God yes, Nicky!" Rod moaned. His legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment.

"Then let's go."

 ** _CHAPTER 6 : OH GOD, NICKY.._**

They finally managed to stumble in their shared bedroom. Not bothering to turn the lights on, Rod tried to guide them to a bed. It was hard when he was being ferociously kissed by a slightly shorter man.  
Eventually they ended up on Nicky's bed.

"So..," Nicky breathed out, taking off his shirt, "You got any requests?"

"Uh.. Two actually," Rod stuttered, looking up at Nicky, "One, use the lube that's in the nightstand and two.. Uh.. Be gentle.. For a little bit if you can, it's m-my first time.." Rod looked to the side but a hand turned his face back, Nicky stared into his eyes with a loving smile.

"Of course, Rod. I'd never hurt you.." Nicky quickly kissed the red head before moving to get what was needed.

Well Nicky was trying to find the tube in the drawer, Rod quickly unbuttoned his shirt, threw it near his bed and started undoing his and Nicky's pants.

"Ha ha, found it." Nicky said triumphantly before getting cut off by his own moan "Ah fuck.. Rod~"

The banker had unzipped their pants and was starting to rub Nicky through his boxers. Man, he was big. Bigger than he was at least.

"Please, Nicky.. I.. I need you." Rod pleaded. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, trying to make out his newly-found-lovers face.

"I know, ya might wanna take off your glasses. Here." The green man gently took off Rod's glasses and placed them on the table.

"Alright," Nicky began, "I'm gonna be as gentle as I can, so I'll start with my fingers. Okay?"

Rod swallowed. "Okay."  
"I promise, Rod. I'll be as gentle as I can. It's still gonna hurt."

"I know. It'll be fine, though. Right?"

"Right."

"Ah~ N.. Nicky! Aah.. That feels.. So.. Ah.. Good~.."

Rod had only one finger in him. One. This was his reaction to it. Nicky couldn't imagine what he'd be like with something much longer and much thicker in him.

"Wow Rod.. You sure are loud. Maybe I should help with that.."

Nicky bent down and was allowed access in Rod's mouth yet again. Their tongues were dancing with each other like they've done this before. It just felt so natural.. So normal.

While Nicky was working in Rods mouth, he was also working his finger. Getting moan after moan out of Rod every time he hit certain spots in his ass. God, he was so hot like this.

"Ni.. Nicky..! You.. You can put another finger in.. Mmmm.. If you want~" Rod was losing his mind. So much pleasure coming from one area, thanks to his lover.  
That's what's he was, wasn't he? Now he was.

"Thanks buddy~ I'll be real gentle.."

True to his word, Nicky was very gentle. He carefully put another finger inside Rod, shoving it in and out to let him get used to it. Rod was felt so tight, but so warm. A perfect combination making Nicky very horny.  
He loved it. He loved Rod. Rod loved him. It was perfect.

Nicky continued his motions after adding a third finger and Rod was starting to grind against him. Riding Nicky's fingers while moaning and gasping the whole time. The brown haired puppet just watched Rod. Watched him bite his lip and bunch up the sheets every time those fingers hit a special spot. Listened to him cry his name with every other thrust or movement. Nicky was trying very hard to control himself. He was doing it for Rod. His wonderful Rod..

"Ni.. Ah~ Nicky.. I think.. Mm... I think I'm ready now... Ahh..."

"Ya sure? I wanna make sure just in-"

"YES! GOD, NICKY! F-f-f-fucksake.. I want you in me.. N.. Now!"

"Hmm.. Okay~"

And with that Nicky withdrew his fingers, getting a whine from Rod. It was short lived, however, once Nicky started to attack his neck once again. God that felt good.

"Nicky! I.. I love you.."

Rod snapped his eyes open. He swallowed. He thought Nicky would just get up and leave and have Rod be left in the dark. It didn't happen. Actually, nothing came close to what happened.

"I love you to, Rod. Here, I want you to hold my hand. Squeeze it if it hurts."

"Okay.."

Nicky held Rod's hand above his head while he used his other hand to direct his member in Rods hole. Very slowly and carefully.  
It entered and holy shit did it feel amazing. Both men went to kiss each other and moan in each other's mouths. Rod ending his with a whine and Nicky went to suck on his ear.

"God, Rod.. Fuck. You feel so.. Good..." Nicky whispered in the red heads ear.

"Nicky! You're so big.. Jesus Christ... I.. Ah.. It's too much!"  
Nicky started moving. In, out, in, out. He couldn't control himself anymore and started going faster and harder. Fucking Rod in the mattress. He was surprised the bed didn't break, or even bang on the wall. Maybe it was, he couldn't hear anything but the blood roaring in his ears and Rod moaning and screaming and crying out his name. It was too much, but he wanted it to last. Wanted to, but it didn't happen.

"Ni.. Ah! Nicky! I think I'm gonna~ ah!"

"A little longer... Fuck.. I know you can do it.."

"Nicky! I ca.. Aah! I can't!"

"Fuck.. Just a little.. Ng.."

Nicky pumped harder and faster than Rid thought possible. His lips were attacked by green ones, grabbed the hair they belonged to and practically screamed in Nicky's mouth.  
The green skinned puppet growled into Rods mouth as they climaxed at the same time.  
Pulling back to moan again and to breath, Rods head landed on a pillow, looking at the ceiling.  
Nicky collapsed on Rod. Somewhat supporting himself with his arms, but mostly putting his weight on the smaller man under him.

"Wow.." Rod breathed out. Dazed and light headed.

"Heh, so I did good then, huh?" Asked Nicky. He pulled out, most of his seed spilling out of Rod on the bed, and laid next to the banker.

"Good!? Nicky that was amazing! You felt amazing.." Rod moved so he could lay his head on Nicky's chest. The green character started to stroke the flame-like hair of his.. Boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend.

"Aw.. Thanks Rod. You're probably gonna feel the negative stuff in the morning..."

"I don't care. As long as I got to be with you. That's all that matters to me right now. I love you, Nicky.."

"Love you too."

The two love birds soon fell asleep together. Rod smiled all night.

 ** _CHAPTER 7 : Mornin' Sunshine.._**

He felt pain. He felt pain specifically in his backside and his head. All he could feel was a splitting headache and a weird kind of ache in his ass. What happened?

"Mornin' sunshine!"

"N.. Nicky?"

'Wait, why'd he call me sunshine?' Oh.

"Yeah? I, uh, I brought you coffee."

"Thanks Nicky.. Um. Do you remember last night?"

Nicky blushed a little, sitting on the bed.

"Yes."

"How much of it?" Rod asked. He sat up, only to be greeted by a sharp pain from his butt. "Ow!"

"Well, I remember in detail why you hurt down there," Nicky said eyeing Rod. "And a couple of other things leading up to that.. Do you remember?"

".. I love you Nicky.."

Said person went to crouch down to Rods level, hugging and kissing him on the top of his head.

"Love you too, Rod. Always will."


End file.
